the mistery smurfette
by pitufotontin
Summary: a new smurfette came to the village , every smurf is happy with her, but some smurf, like hefty don't trust her
1. Chapter 1

in the forest,near the old oak tree,five smurfs were picking smurfberries

brainy: clumsy, smurf faster these Smurfberries

clumsy: I'm smurfling as fast as I can brainy

Smurfette: brainy do not smurf him , we are doing this for fun

handy: besides, we are not hurry , We just arrived

brainy: but I have important things to do, Papa Smurf needs me

hefty: not true, he kicked you out of his lab

brainy: Well, if you are going to continue treating me in this way, I´ll going to left you all

handy, Smurfette and hefty: ok

brainy : and I will not return

handy, Smurfette and hefty: perfect

brainy: and for anything I will...

clumsy: Hey, did you hear that?

brainy:clumsy , Do not interrupt me!

clumsy: oh gosh, sorry brainy

Smurfette: no, wath did you said?

clumsy: i said "oh gosh,sorry brainy"

handy: no, next to that

clumsy: oh,I thought I heard a cry

unknown voice; HORRIBLE CAT ,leave me alone!

Smurfette: oh dear, someone is in danger

handy: and sounds like a girl

hefty: don't stay there!, come on!

they following the voice , finally notice Azrael chasing a smurfette with straight platinum blonde hair, wearing a blouse and white shorts , she was more physically developed than Smurfette, also looked a little older than them

handy: is another Smurfette?

Smurfette: who cares? we must save her

hefty: I have an idea, you hide behind that rock

hefty stood behind the cat that had cornered the girl against a tree

hefty: hey azrael

azrael turned around

hefty: azrael hey!

the cat followed him and got stuck on a log , the Smurfette, breath heavily

Smurfette unknown: was close, that stupid cat scratched me

hefty: who you are and where are you from?

Smurfette unknown: (sarcasm) I'm glad to meet you too

Smurfette pushed him

Smurfette: Forgive him, he is not very polite, I'm Smurfette, nice to meet you

Smurfette unknown: my name is bella, I'm also nice to meet you

handy: I am handy

clumsy was charmed with the beauty of the girl

clumsy: (dumbfounded) clumsy my name is, I mean, my clumsy is my name, I say ...

brainy: his name is clumsy!

clumsy: you brainy thank

bella: you are lovely clumsy , and all of you look so nice, oh i hope i don't bother you, but i think i am hurt, i am so shame, but, could i stay at your home,just for one night?

Smurfette: yes

hefty: no

Smurfette:yes, she can

hefty: no, no way, I will not let a stranger go into the village, she could be a gargamel's spy

Smurfette: azrael was chasing her , she can not be a spy, please just one night

hefty: no

smurfette: please hefty, for me?

hefty: oh, don't do that

smurfette: what?

hefty: you know i do anything for you , but not this time

smurfette: please hefty

she put puppy eyes ,hefty finally gave up

hefty: ahh okay, but i will watch her

clumsy: wooooo

handy: come on, is this way

bella: again,i am sooo shame,but i am very tired for walk,someone could pick me?

hefty: I do

he took her it on his shoulder (an: like when he found smurfette)

bella: you are soo rude

Smurfette: nothing personal,he made that with everysmurf

handy: is like his natural state

when they arrived in the village, everyone ran to see the new Smurfette surrounding her , all were shocked cause she were a very beautiful creature

Smurfette: please guys, you are bothering her

bella: it´s okay, they are very sweet

handy: Hey smurfs,say something , don't stay there with your jaws open

all : (gawking) helloooooow

Smurfette: forgive them, they behave in that way every time when they see a pretty face

hefty: (Smurfette) i don't think soo, they made the same thing with you

Smurfette: hehe very funny hefty

clumsy: Is not she pretty beautiful?

Poet: I think so

vanity: (just looking his reflection) she is very nice, of course, not as much as me

dreamer: she is the most beautiful creature in the universe

hefty: (to smurfette) awww, the poor little blonde is not more the favorite of the village, aww poor little girl

smurfette: you don't have nothing better to do,right?

hefty: but seriously, i do not trust her

Smurfette: she will only stay for one day, and BELIVE ME when i say that none smurf will apart their look from her,besides, look at her, she is soo kind with everyone

hefty: wanna bet?, if I am right and she is a spy of gargamel, you'll be my slave for the next five months

Smurfette: if you insist, but if she is not, and you are just a paranoid and distrustful smurf, you will be the mine

both shook hands

bella: papa smurf, i don't have a home, and i wish stay one night in your village

Papa Smurf: of course dear ,you can all time you want

hefty: she gives me a bad feeling

brainy: Me too, i don't trust her, she look exactly like an spy

bella: I understand you brainy, at first glance it looks that you are the smartest Smurf here

brainy: Let her stay!,please!

hefty: You are weak

clumsy: awww but she is so pretty

all: yeah

Papa Smurf: but please, do not make our guest feel uncomfortable with gifts and marriage proposals

all: (hiding a ring) uhh, no

Papa Smurf: Smurfette, you think you could offer your home for her ?

Smurfette: of course, Papa Smurf

hefty: uhh, papa smurf, i don't like the idea that the spy stay in the smurfette's house , is more safe if she sleep in the mine

greedy: HE WANT BELLA FOR HIM SELF!

tailor: TRAITOR!

Painter: HE MUST BE DIED!

all the smurfs turn at painter

painter: too much?

every smurf nodded

painter: sorry

smurfette took bella to her hut

Smurfette: this is my house, you can sleep in my room , i can pass the night in the sofa

Bella: oh thank you very much, you are very kind

Smurfette: rest, you need to forget the attack of that horrible cat

bella saw on the room a little baby with a green diaper and a collar of little seeds

bella: who is him?

smurfette: he is chitter,is my little soon

bella: he is such a cutie pie

smurfette: i know,he is the most important thing on my whole life

someone knocked on the door

Smurfette: Who is ?

greedy: hello Smurfette, is Bella here ? I wanted to give her a cake

Bella: what happens?

greedy: I just wanted to give you, ALL DESSERTS OF THE VILLAGE!, the rest do not care to share

all: right

tailor: and I made you a new dress

Farmer: and I will cultivate flowers just for you

Jokey: and I have a surprise for you

jokey gave her a bunch of flowers

bella: oh, thank you, are soo...

the bunch explotes as a surprise box

jokey: hahahaha , SURPRISE!

Smurfette: it seems that some smurfs, never change

the smurflings were trying to go into the house

snappy: let me go in

nat: is true, is another Smurfette

sassette hug her

sassette: how exciting! Will you be my friend?

Bella: d of course I want to be your friend

slouchy: we are glad to meet you

Bella: me too

she tried to pat the head of baby smurf

bella: OWW, he bit me

Smurfette: baby! do not do that

the baby looked with angry the newcomer

Smurfette: excuse yourself ,Now

then, he tried hitt her with his rattle

Smurfette: BABY SMURF! , what is wrong with you today?

slouchy: maybe he is a little tired


	2. Chapter 2

at next morning

smurfette: (yawn) i wonder if bella alredy smurf up

hefty: (next to her) i don't know

smurfette: (fell of the armchair) HOLLY SMURFS!, hefty what are you doing here!

hefty: i am talking with you

smurfette: i mean,what are you doing in MY house?

she noticed a wall of pillows surrounding her

smurfette: and what is all this?

hefty: i just want protect you, i can't leave you alone with a spy

smurfette: oh,again with the same , bella is not a spy

hefty: you can't know, you knew her yesterday

smurfette: but was all of this necessary?

hefty: oh,sorry for worring,lady

smurfette: just smurf to your home

she walked ahead

hefty: watch out!

he pulled her before she was injured by one mousetrap of the twenty around

smurfette: YOU LOST YOUR SMURF?

hefty: hey,you would make the same if somesmurf you love is in danger

smurfette: i , i wouldn´t , just get out of here , please

hefty: okay,if you want, oh, and be carefull with the traps i smurfed your kitchen , and bathroom, bedroom , living room, dinin groom, and the basement

smurfette: but i don't have basement

hefty: now you have one

smurfette: Did you put the beams to support this time, right?

hefty: uhhh

smurfette: hefty , did you...

before she could complete the sentence , he dragged her out of the house, just before it sank

handy: oh no,again?

smurfette: oh dear, bella was inside!

hefty: YES!

handy; no,i saw her in the morning , smurfing with farmer

hefty: aww

smurfette gave hefty a punch in the arm

hefty; owe! , why was that?

smurfette: you deserve it!, you are a insane!

hefty: i am not insane!, i am just a compulsive overprotective


	3. Chapter 3

**i just decided still traslating for thatonesmurfX103.9 aks to me **

* * *

in the living room of the village, all the smurfs were sitting for lunch time , bella got into there walking with grace , the rest of the smurfs noticed her and all standed up

greedy: hey bella!, why don't you sit next to me?

painter: no! madmoiselle! , sit next to me!

flighty: no, next to me...or better not...for another smurf...

scaredy: you can sit next to me...but not so close

grouchy: i hate bella not sitting next to me

bella: oh guys, you are very kind, but i just need a place

sassette: (rasing her hand) here!,here!

bella: that is fine

she went with sassette and the smurflings

baby smurf still looking at her , very unfriendly , while, the other three childs looked bella with the same dump´s face as the adults smurfs

bella: morning kids

smurflings: (captivated) hiii

sassette handed them a napkin

sassette: you have saliva under your lip

smurflings: who care?

bella: you are very smurfy and cute

baby smurf moved his nose and suddenly her plate of porridge , poured over her shirt ,as if by magic

tailor: oh no! , bella got smurfed!

all the smurfs ran to give her their own napkin

bella: how this could happen?

baby smurf looked up with an inocent face

sassette: hey bella, do you want play with us "hide and smurf" ,next to the lunch

bella: of course i will love it , sweetie , oh, look at this , i ate my cake too fast

smurfs: TAKE THE MINE!

all tried to give her their cakes

bella: oh,smurfs,you are very sweet, but I feel like I'm taking advantage of you

smurfs: it's okay!, please take advange of us!

sassette: biter beavers, i hope this doesn't smurf to me when i grow up

snappy: don't worry sassette,this NEVER will happen to you

_from: in the other side of the table_

hefty:_ "bella,take my napkin", "bella take my cake" "i don't have noting of dignity" be cause... _(hit the table with every word) _i am , a_ ...STUPID,..NAIVE...AND DON'T HAVE WILL POWER!_**  
**_

smurfette: hefty, calm down,she is not evil

handy; and even if she was,the table hasn´t the fault

hefty: seriously smurfette, don't botter you she is getting all the atetion?

smurfette: not really, is nice have a break

hefty: but they are crazy , and for the spy girl

both smurfette and handy rolled their eyes and still eating , all the smurfs surounded bella who was getting a little unconfortable

* * *

papa smurf, went late to the lunch , because he had things to do, he arrived waiting see his little smurfs sitting in the same table,but what he saw, was a dust cloud on the ground , and a lot of voices arguing , that heard like : _she is mine!, no,is mine!...she loves me!...who says? , owe! don't hit me! _

papa smurf: great smurfs!,what is smurfing here?

slouchy: they are figthing for bella's honor or someting like that

clumsy: (with his eyes cover) is over?

brainy: no, no yet

bella: oh god, i didn't wanna cause this, i just want all to be in peace and harmony

harmony: you called me?

smurfette: no bella,this is not your fault

slouchy: don't hit down,snappy!

jokey:_ hahaha_ this is hilarous!

bella: maybe i should take a walk , somesmurf want go with me at the falls?

(all the smurfs fighting: I WANT!

sassette: i will , so we can know each other better

smurfette: me too

she tries to walk near to them , but hefty grabs her wrist

smurfette: hefty,let me go

hefty: but she...

smurfette: don't be such a smurfanoic guy

the girl got free of him and walked away

greedy: i want go with you!, i can smurf you a cake!

poet: i will write a poem for you!

painter: and i have tousands of master-pisa about you!

tailor: and i will smurf a diferent costume for you,in another color!

hefty: another color? , WHO ARE YOU?, AND WHAT YOU SMURF WITH THE POOR TAILOR?


	4. Chapter 4

**first than nothing, i give thanks to **** thatonesmurfX103.9 for make me still traslating, and to the "Guest" , i don't know whant i did to you, but you don't have to me so mean, but i supose you are that rude all the time **

* * *

while bella , sassette and smurfette was taking their walk , hefty went to papa smurf´s place , he was working on a experiment

hefty: i´m telling you papa smurf, i don't smurf of her , but everysmurf think i am paranoic, specially smurfette

papa smurf: you could be right hefty , but , actually you could be paranoic

hefty: i am not

papa smurf: scoutland...

hefty: that ponnies could be dangerous!

papa smurf: look hefty, i understand you dissmurf her , but she hadn´t smurf nothing yet, nevertheless , if you want watch her , you are totally allowed

hefty: yes!, they ´ll be see that i am right , and she is evil

papa smurf: if you are interest, she is with smurfette and sassette in the foresst

hefty: WHAT?, SMURFETTE IS ALONE WITH THAT SPY!

papa smurf: but don't get...

before he could finish, hefty ran away the lab

papa smurf: crazy

* * *

bella , started to get unconfortable with all the smurfs following her

bella: seriously guys, i don't want be mean, but you couldn't let me alone for one minute?

smurfs: sure bella, whatever you smurf

all went away

smurfette: better hide yourself, they literally will return in one minute

bella: it´s a kind anoying, sorry

smurfette: it´s ok , is not your fault , but i think is just the fact that they rarely see a female smurf , they used be like that with me

bella: i understand why, you are smurfy

smurfette: aww,thank you, are very smurfy too

bella: but , no ofense, but both we are not soo smurfy as sassy is

the readhead girl blushed a little , a moments after, a timid and awkward smurf walk "clumsyly" towards them

clumsy; gee, hel-hellow be-bell-bella, i bri-bri-bring some-someting for ya

he shyly handed a bunch of flowers

bella: aww clumsy, they are so beautiful

clumsy: and for you too

handed a couple of bunches more little for smurfette and sassette

bella: clumsy , you are soo sweet , i LOVE flowers

smurfette: DON'T SAY IT...

all the smurfs trow lots of bouquets to them and they were dipped in flowers

smurfette: ..loud


	5. Chapter 5

smurfette: and you never must smurf around gargamel´s

bella: who is garga-gaga

sassette: gar-ga-mel

smurfette: he is just the most unsmurfy, horrible, and ugly man in the whole world , he is the owner of the cat that atack you

bella: ewe, i hate cats, i really do

sassette: and he is my pappy too

bella stopped his walk for a moment and looked at her VERY confused

smurfette: i´ll explain you lather

bella: soo,we have to be carefull

smurfette: don't worry,he never came to this part of the forest

sassette: look!. my friends are smurfing here!, here smurflings!

when they got closer, puppy started to bark to bella

nat: hey puppy!..sit! ..sit!

slouchy: how weird,he never is like this

bella: and...why that little think is watching at me?

smoogle was growling and glaring at bella too

smurfette: oh my smurfness, looks like hefty spread his bitterness!

bella: oh smurfette,i think you are being a little hard to hefty,after all, they want protec his family, specially you

smurfette: i know but...come on,he think you are evil

bella: sure, he is wrong , but his intention is good

tracker: snif ...GARGAMEL!

gargamel: SURPRISE!

all the smurfs started to run for diferents ways

hefty: for smurfs´s sake, what is going on here?

handy: hide yourself,gargamel is here!

hefty: but, he never came here

handy: HIDE AND ARGUE LATHER! YOU SMURFHOLE!

bella: so,he is ga...ga..

she loose completly her voice when she saw the cat , soon she held on wild looking for his protection

bella: don't let the cat catch me! please

gargamel pursued them with a web but everysmurf hide

gargamel: GET OUT OF ANYWHERE YOU ARE! YOU MISERABLE BLUE PEST!

smurfette: (behind a rock) and bella? , where is bella?

hefty: i don't know and i don't care

she saw her being captured by gargamel´s hand

smurfette: (ran after her) bella!

hefty: smurfette! , come back here!

gargamel grabed smurfette with the other hand

smurfette: oh gargamel, you are the most rude and miserable, unhappy, stupid man in the whole smurf

gargamel: I've been called worse

scruple: thats true, his mother once was soo angry that...

gargamel: You do not get into what you do not mind!

bella: help!

gargamel: scream all you want but no one will come for you

as soon as he talk, puppy bit gargamel's ass

gargamel: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

of the hurt, he accidentally trow the two girls

bella: HEEEELP!

wild catched her in his arms

bella: you save my life

she kissed her cheek at wild react blushing , hefty catched smurfette on the same way before she fell over a pointed rock

smurfette: (hard breathing) oh dear...wild! you save bella!

she ran and hugged the young smurf

hefty: you are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

the smurfs ran to the village to get save from gargamel

sassette: puckish pigeons , that was preety close

poet: i saw my life smurfing in front of my eyes,...oh my smurfness, i am really boring

hefty: hehe,very funny, not bella?

bella: what?

hefty: don't smurf with me, gargamel never go to that part to the forest, but now you was with us,... bang!, he is there!

bella: Are you suggesting I was trying to set a trap?

hefty: i don't suggest...I SCREAM IT! IN YOUR BIG BLUE EARS!

smurfette: (grabbing her head) ugh,you are getting me out of my smurf!

she totally angered, faced hefty

smurfette: WHEN YOU WILL SMURF THAT BELLA DON'T WANT HURT US?

bella: is true, i never will make someting bad to you

hefty: oh please smurfette! were it not for wild and puppy, you right now would be in gargamel's flaccid belly!

smurfette: What has to do with her?

hefty: ALL!

smurfette: you don't have how prove it!

hefty: oh yes?, we´ll see , papa smurf!

papa smurf: what hefty?

hefty: i want indict bella!

papa smur: but hefty, you know that since the last judge without my permission...

all the smurfs saw to brainy

papa smurf: that just can be possible if at least three adult smurfs are agree

hefty: okay, who is with me?

the rest of the smurfs just looked at each other

hefty: come on!, just need two!

handy: what the smurf, just finish with this (raise his hand) , i suport him!

hefty: sweet, who else?

baby: mee

papa smurf: sorry,just adults smurfs

baby smurf puffed his cheeks upset

papa smurf: any other?

the smurfs stilled crossing arms

hefty: don't smurf this to me

papa smurf: well,if is not some...

slouchy: wait!

papa smurf: what?

slouchy: if baby smurf don't trust her, that must be enought for everysmurf...i am agree

papa smurf: but you are not...

slouchy: and i AM an adult smurf, you know it, i was third in born

grandpa: that is technically correct

smurfette gasped

papa smurf: if you said , the judge is in four hours, take a break and get ready

slouchy: sorry smurfette

* * *

bella sat in front of farmer´s house, with chitter, the smurfette´s son in her amrs

sassette: don't worry bella, the whole village loves you, you can't lose it

bella: i hope that , i don't want leave you, i ...i am start to love you all in a little time

sassette: and bella...can i smurf you a question?

bella: sure you can

sassette: well,i have a sister, two "papis", a granpi, but...i never had a mom ...and i ...can't have that with smurfette , soo

bella: are you saying that you want i be your mother?

sassette: ..yes...thats what i want..

bella: nothing could make me more happy

both hugged each other

many smurfs: awwww

smurfette: tuffy, are you crying?

tuffy: no...I smurf a speck in the eye

* * *

in farmer's groves

farmer: lalalala...oh hi bella

bella: hellow

she looked a little sad

farmer: what?

bella: i am worried of hefty want smurf me out

farmer: hefty is a little mean to you, but don't worry, he is like that

bella: farmer...i heard you will be the lawyer

farmer: thats true

bella: well,thank you for that

farmer: is nothing, you are a beautyfull , kind and nice girl, we can´t lost you ...i said that loud?

bella: yes

he hides himself a little

bella: you are not like the other smurfs...

farmer: uhh,i am the only with a genius

bella got closer to he

bella: i wasn´t talk about that

she gently took his shoulders and kissed him for five seconds, then she broked the kiss, farmer, as a right men...fainted


	7. Chapter 7

(in the canter of the village)

papa smurf: ejem, prosecutor, pass in front , please

hefty: thank you , honorable papa smurf, now my declaration, as you know , the individual, known as bella, we knew her not more than a day , and in the area when almost catch us the individual known as gargamel...

handy: (to smurfette) he spend the four hours learning legal termns

hefty: and because of previous experience, why we should trust her, because she is pretty? , thank you ,your lordship, my veredict is over

papa smurf: now , the counsel for the defense

many smurfs altered and pushed each

papa smurf: JUST ONE!

farmer: ejem, for the beggining, this smurf hasn't any facts that make sure that my girlf..friend!, my friend bella, is an evil smurfette

hefty: i have facts!

farmer: that don't prove anything , gargamel could go to any part of the forest if he wants , your veredict is not valid , thanks papa smurf

every smurf claped at him , baby smurf growled

hefty: papa smurf!

papa smurf: sorry hefty, but this must be a fair jugde, and your only prove you have is your word, that, is very valuable for me, but you don't have more , the court rules in favor of the defendant

he hitted the table as the smurfs cheer up bella

baby: no

smurfette: that was pretty fast

handy: don't surprise me, hefty hadn´t change

all the smurfs ran to hug bella,full of joy

hefty go closer to her and faced

hefty: i don't care what papa smurfs say, i don't smurf you and i never will, be carefull,because you don't want have me as an enemy

bella reacted a little scared as he left very sulky

dreamy: don't smurf him , is just mad because he loose

* * *

hefty was almost smurfing fire by his ears , he almost crash with smurfette when pass next to her

smurfette: hefty..

hefty: what you want?

smurfette: please don't be like that, don't you think you are smurfing this very far by a simple bet?

hefty: you think this is about the bet?, , that is?

smurfette: hefty, forget that stupid bet, don't worth if you are...

hefty: THIS IS NOT ABOUT THAT! I WANT TO PROTECT YOU ALL! , BUT YOU JUST FALL FOR THE PRETTY FACE!

smurfette: if you could give her a change...

hefty: I DON'T WANT GIVE HER A CHANGE! , A CHANGE OF WHAT? , TO KILL US?

she go back a little when he loud his voice

hefty: you know?, is not them what botters me, is not bella neither, is you, you are who botter me, you know why? because i used to belive that you were smarter than this, but you are so blind to have another female here, that you don't even think this could be a trick

smurfette: you fault me of this?

hefty: YES!,I FAULT YOU!, BECAUSE I CAN STAND A VILLIAN PRETENDING! , A BUNCH OF SMURFS BEING STUPID BY A GIRL!, BUT WHAT I CAN'T STAND IS YOU DON'T SUPPORT ME!, I AM ANGRY WITH YOU! , BECAUSE YOU BELIEVE MORE IN A UNKNOWED, THAN IN ME! , I WANT YOU TO BE SAFE BUT THE ONLY THING YOU SAY ABOUT ME IS THAT I AM A PARANOIC!

smurfette: please, smurf down

hefty: SEE? , YOU ARE NOT LISTENING TO ME! , THE ONLY THAT BELIVE ME IS BABY SMURF! , BUT YOU DON'T BELIVE IN HIM NEITHER! , is over

smurfette; what do you mean with "over" ?

hefty: our friendship, is totally over , ...and when gargamel catched you, don't call me, cause i don't will go to rescue you

he pushed her away and walked in the oposite way

smurfette: hefty,wait

she tried to go behind him,but the crowd of smurfs didn't let her pass

smurfette: (with a weep) ...why can't he undersmurf?


	8. Chapter 8

after the bella's case was resolved, the smurflings went close to the lake

sassette: coloring condors! , bella will still with us forever!

snappy: smurfaroole!

nat: what worries me is puppy still a little upset

baby smurf was sit, apart of the group, baby chitter crawled toward him and put his little hand in his shoulder

slouchy: (to baby) maybe you should give her a change

none of them notice that the dam was broking , the wather began to slowly get out

nat: don't you smurf your feet wet? , or just me?

they stood up as the dam broked completly , Be able to climb a tree, but they were very low

snappy: this not gonna work, we are smurfed

slouchy: no yet, look, is bella

the blonde smurfette was sailing towards them over a tree trunk

bella: come on kinds!

she catch them and sail far from the river , keeping them safe , the rest of the smurfs witnessed her heroic act

nat; thank you bella

snappy: you are the smurfiest!

sassette: (huggin her) i love you mommy

slouchy: that was really close

the smurfs ran to them

papa smurf: great smurfs!, are you okay?

snappy: yes, and thanks to bella

smurfette picked chitter on her arms

smurfette: my baby, oh bella, you do not know how much I thank you

farmer: you are sweet,inteligent and know you are brave, you fly know?

bella: oh farmer, i just was doing what i would make for anysmurf

grouchy: (holding baby) i hate the dam broke!

papa smurf: my little smurfs, we have to thank bella for save our kids

baby growled at her with his same angry face

papa smurf: but baby, she save your life

the little smurf just buried his face in grouchy´s chest , the adult smurf just shrugged

bella: is the baby

smurfette: what?

bella: noting

the spend the day in a party for his new heroine , handy builted a house for her , at the end of the evening, they musted sleep

sassette: can i sleep with you?,mommy?

bella: no honey, but tomorrow i will have your legal custody , and we will be mother and daugther

the little girl nooded and left jumping

she was about to got into her house when...

"bella"

bella: huh?

" can i talk with you?"

bella: sure hefty

hefty: look,this is not easy but...am sorry, i I should not have misjudged you , when i saw you saving the smurflings, I realized that you are really a good girl,again..sorry ..for all

bella: don't worry,you want protect your familly, don't exist an excuse for that

hefty: so...we are ok?

bella: sure,we are friends now

hefty: thank you

bella: but , never apologize again for worry and care for your loved ones, because that makes you a good guy

hefty: well,you are one of them know

he smiles and walked away

she opened the door of her house to get in

all the smurfs: good bye bella, we love you!

bella: i love you too my little smurfs

the smurfs trowed flowers to her

she smiled and slowly closed the door

**END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...wait, not yet **

bell: uhg, how anoying little blue pest , i can't wait tomorrow for their death


	9. Chapter 9

She searched her bag and pulled out a snail which was placed in the ear like a cell

Bella: you will not believe this, they thought I worked for that stupid Gargamel, but now, everyone loves me, and the best, I have found the wizard, these little pests have no idea how little time they have left

the voice of the witch chlorhydris, was heard on the other side of the snail

chlorhydris: good job

Bella: was awful everyone here is so sweet, so happy, so much goodness me gagging

chlorhydris: resists, just a little more, but tell me why you saved some of them?

bella: i needed EVERYONE trusting me, that fat guy didn't leave alone,and i had to know if the wizard was him or the baby,as you know , the magic creatures are the only that can see whou really i am

chlorhydris: Now, just need to put our special devices and entire village will collapse

bella: entire?

chlorhydris: yes

bella: but you said you would be the sorcerer who would destroy

chlorhydris: but I want to see all the Smurfs fall, they have mocked of me so many times, now I'll finish with their laughter, or do you have a problem with that?

bella: well...there is two smurfs...that ..

chlorhydris: i knew this gonna happen!, the potion's formula said that you will took care for two smurfs..

bella: sorry, but, can i save them,please?, i swear i don't care the others

chlorhydris: well, I guess just two smurf, it's nothing

bella: excellent, I do not will disappoint you, I promise you, there will be no smurfs at tomorrow in the afternoon

chlorhydris: I hope so

* * *

bella: i must hurry up

she hided a shiny rock under a mushroom and went to bed

next morning:

smurfs: hellow bella!

bella: hellow my dear smurfs

she went running to farmer´s house

bella: hellow farmer

farmer: hi bella,how are you?

bella: in a wonderfull mood, uhh, what you think if we take a walk

farmer: now?

bella: yes,...right now

farmer: well,i can retard my work

sassette: a walk? can i go?

bella: course , why not?

sassette: smurfaroole!, do you came to breakfast?

bella: no dear,momy have things to do

* * *

she tooked the time to put devices around the village , she finished just in time for her walk

farmer: hellow bella,i was waiting for you

bella: well,let do this,but we have to leave fast

farmer: you really are exited for this walk


	10. Chapter 10

LikoPilio : thanks for your comment, if i do someting that i shouldn't , please let me know , if you can specify , is better

**smurfs belongs to peyo , just bella belongs to me **

* * *

in the forest,very near to the village

traker: i wonder if i could find truffles here

he tried to go ahead and slammed into something in front he could not see

* * *

papa smurf: morning my little smurfs, hadn't smurf bella?

handy; i heard she went to smurf a date with farmer

many smurfs: NOOOOOOOOO!

handy: uhg ,don't be such a smurfling baby

papa smurf: i think i will see her lather

"PAPA SMURF!"

everysmurf turned to see the smurf who was running towards them, scared

papa smurf: what smurfed traker?

traker; WE CAN'T LEAVE THE VILLAGE!

papa smurf: why?, is gargamel?

traker: NO!, WE REALLY CAN'T LEAVE!, WE ARE TRAPPED HERE!

* * *

in a place , far of the forest , farmer was playing with sassette ,chasing and loading her , bella was seeing them , when she made sure they weren't looking at her , quickly looked for someting in her purse and took out a flower that she pulverised in a glass of juice

bella: soporific flower, perfect , hey sassy! , do you like smurfberrie juice?

sassette: thank you bella

she drunk it and started to yawn

sassette: why...i am...so...tired?

she snuggled up to the basket and started sleeping

bella: well,it looks like just are you and me , farmer

farmer: thats right

bella: come , sit here

he went next to her and smiles

bella: soo, how was your day?

farmer: not complaining

bella: is good to know it

she kissed him to calm his nerves

farmer: (blushed) I do not mind get used to that

after one awkward silence:

farmer: you know what i like about you?

bella: what?

farmer: you are genuine, without masks

she looked down saddly for a little moment

bella: farmer..if i weren't very...nice, you will still loving me?

farmer: sure

bella: in that case...i have to tell you someting

farmer: what?

bella: i am not what you think

farmer: please,what could...

bella: i tooked you out of the village because i locked the smurfs there and they will die soon

farmer's smile vanished

farmer: is a joke...is it?

bella: no,is not

she got closer to look directly to his eyes

bella: i was created by clorhydris , i am here to destroy the smurfs

farmer stopped and put his hoe in front as a defense

farmer: hefty was right!

bella: but i didn't kwen you will be like that

farmer: how?

bella: farmer, i love you, and i love her too (pointed sassette) , chloy let me save you...i just couldn't decided of you or her, both are important to me, and i a very short time , i want you came to live with me, we don't have to live with my master if you don't want, but i wanna be with you

farmer: i am just a smurf, What makes me different from others?

bella: i have a spell , the smurfs irremediably fall in love with me, at least they love someone else, like handy love the fish, jokey loves smurfette, and hefty loves...himself, and you, i founded that you actually loved me, not for the spell, and i see your eyes i couldn't see how sweet, easygoing, inocent, manipulable, unambitious , you are the only smurf who have a genius and don't use that, you are pure, i never belived i could fell for someone like that

farmer: what about the others?

bella: i don't care them!, but you two yes

farmer: you lied to me! , we should listen hefty

bella: you can't do noting,they will be dead, in two hours , sassette and you will be the only smurfs

farmer: no...

bella: but you can stay with me

she cornered him against a tree

bella: what you say? , you stay with me?

kissed his lips once again

farmer: bella...

bella: yeah?

farmer: go to the hell !

he pushed her and went close to sassette and picked her in his arms

farmer: do not know how I could feel something for you,...you are a monster


End file.
